


The Figure

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Emma's visions have been haunting her. Let's take a closer look.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story. Life got out of control with plunnies for other things! Here is something totally different from the other things that I write. I used to write songs and poems when I was younger and I have had this idea to write about Emma's visions for a while. So that's where this came from.
> 
> Thank you to xxDustNight88 for reading over this for me before I posted it!
> 
> Title: The Figure  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: Emma's visions have been haunting her. Let's take a closer look.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a review! The reviews make me happy :)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

I'm standing in the middle of the street.

I'm in the middle of town.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing new.

I walk through town, down this street every single day.

I look around and see nothing.

Only the darkness that surrounds.

Except, I feel as though I'm not alone.

Something is hiding out there.

Something haunting me.

Something watching me.

Something there.

I hear a sound.

The swishing of a cape.

It comes closer.

The sound gets louder.

I feel something shoving me towards the ground.

I catch myself and turn around.

I finally see it.

The figure who will kill me.

An arm swings at my face.

I duck out of the way.

I hear the swish of air above my head.

A groan of frustration rings out.

A sword appears in my hands.

I swing it towards the figure.

It goes straight through.

No marks left.

No blood spilt.

The figure pushes against the sword.

I fall to the ground.

My family screaming my name.

I try to call out.

I want to send them away.

They don't need to see this.

They deserve to be happy.

They don't need to see me die.

I don't want this to be their memory of me.

My voice is gone.

The figure has taken it away from me.

My mother starts to cry.

My father wraps his arms around her.

My son is calling out my name.

Killian tries to shield his eyes.

But who is going to protect Killian?

The figure laughs at me.

I can't get up off the ground.

The sword is driven into me.

I lock eyes with Killian.

"I love you."

I close my eyes.

The tears begin to fall down my face.

The figure standing over me.

The figure is the last thing I see.

The figure is what haunts me.

The figure has taken me away.


End file.
